Year of Hell
by U.S.S Voyager 2371
Summary: A Harry Potter/Star Trek cossover. R/Hr chapters 6-?, then H/Hr the rest of the story.
1. A Visit to the Final Frontier

Year of Hell  
  
Chapter 1: A Visit to the Final Frontier  
  
Zach Baker sat down and sighed. Why?, he thought to himself, why?. He guessed he should be happy. It wasn't every day a 14 year old boy became the highest-ranking officer in Starfleet. However it was a lot more stress than he'd have thought possible. The year was 2388 and Zach was now itching to get to the Time ship Relativity-A. Her predecessor had brought Zach from the 21st century to the 29th, when it was then attacked and destroyed, stranding him here. Not that it was all bad. Not only was he Supreme Admiral and extremely popular, although he couldn't see why, but he lived in the perfect world. Too perfect, he thought, too unreal. At least considering what he was used to. Suddenly, a chime came signaling that someone was at the door. "Come", he said tensely. The door swooshed open and there stood none other then Admiral Kathryn Janeway, in Zach's opinion the greatest starship captain ever. She smiled and said," I'm afraid I have some bad news." "No way!" Zach stammered," Please tell me your not going to tell me what I think your going to tell me!" He knew it sounded dumb but as long as she understood, he didn't really care. "Relativity's launch has been delayed," Janeway answered sadly. Zach moaned and sank back into the chair he had been sitting in before Janeway came to tell him the bad news, the horrible news. "I can't believe it. Again? That's the fifth time they've called it off!" Janeway smiled a small, sympathetic smile and said," I realize that all you want to do is get home. I know how it feels. I didn't fly all the way back here from the Delta Quadrant just for fun. I wanted to get home just as badly as you do now." "Yeah, but, you made it back and in 7 years instead of the 70 it was supposed to take.Plus, this is your time, not mine. I might never get home at this rate." "That's what I thought as I tried to get Voyager and her crew home, but as you so clearly pointed out, I did get home and a lot faster than anyone would have imagined. My crew and I beat the odds and you will to." Zach smiled. Janeway's speech had cheered him up a little and he replied," Maybe I need to see how far my influence goes. Perhaps I can get them to speed it up a little. Thank you, Kathryn, for giving me the speech and helping me find out what I should have done all along. I'm going to Utopia Planitia. I hope I get to see you again before I return to my own time." "I hope I get to see you again as well. Goodbye Admiral." With that Janeway turned and left, leaving Zach alone to contact a shuttle to take him to Utopia Planitia. The voyage to the shipyard was longer than Zach would have liked. He sighed, and then looked at the view screen. Why the hell did he want to leave this place? There was no longer war, hunger, or poverty. He pondered what he would do once he returned to his own time after getting used to this one." Perhaps I can help you," came a voice from behind him. Zach spun around and came face-to-face with Q." What do you want Q? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a little busy right now." "Ooh, do I sense a note of hostility, Admiral," Q sneered mockingly."Tell me did you ever want a sibling before you showed up here?" Zach glared at Q. "Why?" "Just answer the question," Q said flatly." No, Q, I have not. Now answer my question, why?" Zach was starting to get more than a little annoyed." How would you like to go back home today?" "What's the catch?" " You will have a foe from your past. A dangerous foe, from a past that never happened, except when I want it to happen, but you'll be head of a Starfleet that you'll have set up in the past, so it's a small price to pay." Zach was completely lost by now." Wait I..." "It's not open for discussion, I'm afraid. Good-bye, Admiral" With that, Q snapped his fingers and Zach felt an odd sensation and then darkness. 


	2. A Different Time, A Different Place

Chapter 2: A Different Time, A Different Place  
  
Zach awoke to the sound of birds singing somewhere in the distance. His thoughts drifted to what Q had said." You will have a foe from your past. A dangerous foe." That was absurd. Zach didn't have any enemies did he? No, he thought shaking his head. Not from the past. He reached for his sword; a dark black sword he'd found on an archeological dig. It was still there, which was good. So was his phaser, which was even better. Zach then heard someone approach and turned to see a women in emerald green robes and a man with greasy black hair running towards him. "Who are you?" the woman asked." Admiral Zach Baker, United Federation of Planets," he answered without thinking. Both of the strangers blanched and the greasy haired man said," A muggle! How did you get here?" "Professor Snape please calm down," said the woman." I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and this is Professor Severus Snape. We are from a school called..." "Hogwarts," Zach replied. "Yes, I am quite aware of who you are. What year is it?" "1995. Admiral, are you quite alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." Liar, Zach thought, this is not my time. Q, you bastard, you knew this was going to happen! Zach frowned, but then put on his best smile. "Could you please take me to a place where I can get some food and perhaps some rest? I've had a long journey and I'm very tired." McGonagall nodded and said," You can stay at the school, it's still empty, all the students are still on summer vacation, so I suppose you can stay in one of the dormitories." "Thanks!" Zach replied, excited at the chance to finally get the see this famous, magical school." Meanwhile, Professor Snape and I will go inform the Headmaster that you have arrived," McGonagall told him. Zach smiled and headed up the hill.  
  
**********************  
  
Snape was livid." What in the hell do you think your doing, Professor? He's a muggle! Do you realize what that means ?!" McGonagall gave him a cold look and said," It means that we will have to keep him happy so he doesn't tell the whole muggle world about us! The longer we keep him preoccupied, the longer we have to figure out what to do with him." "If you ask me, we should just put a memory charm on him and send him on his merry way." "Well, I didn't ask you, Serverus, and we can't just put a memory charm on him, he has technology that reverses those," McGonagall said, glaring at him. Sometimes she still couldn't see why Dumbledore had hired him. She watched as the admiral walked forward with set determination and then stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes landed on the massive school. "Good God, and I thought the Galaxy class ships were huge! This is just, just cool!" Zach was gawking up at the school as though it was about to get up and run away and he'd never see it again." Shall we go in?" McGonagall asked. Answering, Zach quickly headed up the stairs and into the school proper. McGonagall lead Zach down one winding hallway after another, until they finally stopped in front of a huge gargoyle. "Mars Bars" McGonagall said simply. The gargoyle leapt aside and behind it was a staircase that lead straight Dumbledore's office. Zach arched his eyebrow and stated," You're security is inefficient. Anyone could make themselves look like you or a student, overhear the password, and sneak right in. A simple retina scanner would prevent that from ever happening." "And just where are we going to get one of those...things?" Snape asked, his voice full of hate." I happen to have one in my trunk. Perhaps when this little meeting is over you'd like me to show it to you."Snape looked like he was going to explode, while Zach just smiled a small victory smile and strode into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up at him and said,"Ah, yes. You must be the admiral that Fawkes told me about." As he said this a beautiful phoenix swooped into the room. Zach looked at Dumbledore and asked," He can talk?" "Of course I can talk," Fawkes said testily." How?" Zach was by now very curious about how a bird can talk." I lock onto the syntax. I know over four thousand languages," the bird said proudly. "Impressive, for a bird," Zach said wryly." Well how many do you know?"  
  
"Five billion."  
  
"Five billion!" Snape was amazed." How could you possibly know five billion?!" "I was assimilated by the Borg. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some food and some sleep." With that Zach turned on his heel and left the office.  
  
***********************  
  
Zach walked up to the portiat of the Fat Lady at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, fuming. He hadn't wanted to tell them he'd once been a member of species responsible for killing billions, even if it was for a short time. To long for me, he thought. " Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Fat Lady demanded, still jumpy after her run in with Sirius Black two years ago." I am Admiral Zach Baker of the United Federation of Planets." Realizing that there was such a thing back in this time period he didn't hesitate to tell people who he was. No reason denying who he was. " Password," the Fat Lady demanded, still giving him suspicious looks." Dumbledore didn't say anything about a password," Zach said, shifting uncomfortablely. "Because you didn't give him enough time, you stupid boy," Snape said meanly." You can use anything you desire." "In that case the new password for me is baker alpha tango 191." The Fat Lady sighed heavily and said," I wasn't aware we had a new student." Snape replied," He will be sorted at the Sorting Ceremony, as a muggle observer. I just hope he doesn't get put into my house." "The feeling is mutual," Zach sneered."And that would be a STARFLEET observer." The Fat Lady, seeing that an argument was about to erupt, quickly opened to allow Zach admittance. Zach stepped through, not wanting to give Snape any reason to get him thrown out of the school before he'd even had a chance to get settled. The Gryffindor Common Room did not impress Zach as much as it had the many students that had walked through it before, but he thought it was comfortable and that was all that mattered to him. He saw that there was already food on the table, so he sat down and helped himself. After he'd eaten, he left, too excited by where he was at to sleep. He wandered the halls meeting Nearly Headless Nick and the Grey Lady. Suddenly he heard a loud thump followed by several loud crashes and swearing. Suddenly another ghost appeared and flew straight at him. Correction, a poltergeist was flying at him. Zach ducked and rolled behind a statue in the hall. "PEEVES," shouted Argus Filch, the caretaker. Caretaker, Zach thought uneasily, the same name as the entity that pulled Voyager 75,000 light years from home. Peeves sniggered and then picked up a huge tub of green goop that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dumped it on Filch. Zach, not wanting to make Filch mad at him already, pulled out his phaser and fired. Peeves was blasted down the hall. Filch immediately pursued Peeves, not even giving Zach a simple "thank you". The only thing he did was shout at Peeves," You'll be banished for this," before turning and perusing the irritable poltergeist. Maybe I shouldn't have helped him after all, Zach thought, sighing and walking down the hall. 


	3. Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy

Chapter 3: Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy  
  
Harry Potter awoke to the sound of thunder and rain. "Thank God," Harry said softly under his breath. Now he wouldn't have to do any chores outside. Then he looked at the clock by his bed and groaned 2:00. Why had he woken up in the middle of the night? He was having the best sleep he'd had since he had returned to the Dursly's after his fourth and worst year at Hogwarts. He looked at the calendar and saw that today was his fifteenth birthday. Then he heard it. Tap, tap, tap. What the hell is that? Harry thought. Then he looked out the window and saw Hedwig, his owl. He opened the window and let her in. Hedwig nipped Harry's ear hard in anger and went to her cage, squawking indignantly. "Nice to see you too," Harry said to her sarcastically. He went over to his snowy owl and took the letter off her leg. He was surprised to see that it was from Hogwarts. They normally send their own owl's, Harry thought as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We know you have been wanting to visit the Weasly's over the summer, but I'm afraid that will not be possible. I would like for you instead to stay at the Granger's. They have already approved and you should be receiving an owl with the information any time now. We are also pleased to inform you that you are a perfect and Quidditch captain. Enclosed is a list of school supplies and your perfects badge. See you September 1st at Platform 9 3/4. Until then, good-bye, and good luck.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry wondered why he couldn't go to the Burrow but could go to the Granger's. "Oh well," he thought. At least he could leave the Dursly's, and he was a perfect and Quidditch captain. Plus, Hermione was his best friend as well. Just as Dumbledore said, an owl swept through the window he stupidly forgot to close. The owl landed gently on his bed and held out its leg. "Hello, Janeway," Harry said as he took the note from Hermione's owl, which was named after the captain of the U.S.S Voyager, her role model and hero. Harry smiled and opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Guess what? We just got a letter from Dumbledore and he said you could stay over here. Isn't that great? Anyway we'll be coming to get you Friday at 9:00 a.m. if your aunt and uncle say its okay. Then we can go to Diagon Alley for our supplies. Hope you've done you're homework. See you Friday.  
  
Love, Hermione P.S. I'm a perfect! P.S.S. I have something to tell you.  
  
Harry smiled. It was no surprise to him that Hermione was a perfect, but he did wonder what she had to tell him that she couldn't say in a letter. He thought she might tell him that she had a crush on Ron. That would make Ron very happy. He decided to send this letter, along with his own little note. He sat down at his desk to write to Ron, too awake now to even think of sleep.  
  
Ron,  
  
I'm owling you a letter Hermione sent me. I think she has a crush on you. (See the P.S.S. on her note.) I'll also forgive you for forgetting my birthday. Are you going to meet us at Diagon Alley? It would be good to see you.  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig take this to Ron, please," Harry said. The owl just turned her beak up at him." Fine, Janeway would you take this letter to Ron? Give it to him first, I don't want Hermione to be mad at me the whole time I'm there, and then..." Harry quickly wrote to Hermione telling her he was sure the Dursly's wouldn't mind if he stayed at her house, then turned back to the owl," give Hermione this." Janeway nodded and flew off. Harry sighed and went back to bed. The rain had stopped and he was sure he'd have a long day of chores and work ahead of him.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sure enough the second he got up he was run ragged. He weeded the garden, painted the shed, fixed lunch, washed the dishes, then he went back outside to work on the roof. When he was finally done he went upstairs to cool off and saw Pig, Ron's owl. "Hey Pig. Settle down. SETTLE DOWN! Good, now please give me the letter." Pig held out his leg, and Harry took the letter, giving Pig a treat to keep him quite. He then opened the letter.  
  
Harry  
  
I was going to give you a present, but now I don't think I will. If you want to know why, look at Hermione's letter, I sent it back to you. She said LOVE, Hermione. She never puts 'love' on my letters. I hate you!  
  
Your Ex- Bestfriend,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was dumb founded. Hermione did not love him, did she? She was Hermione Granger, his best friend. He sent Ron a letter telling him he was being dumb and Hermione didn't love, love him she just loved him as a friend. As soon as he'd sent Pig off, Harry laid down to get some sleep. Besides, tomorrow was Friday and he could get this all settled. He doubted whether Hermione would tell him anything about her having a crush on Ron, but he'd find a way to get it out of her. At least he hoped he would.  
  
**************************  
  
The morning came much too slowly for Harry. His uncle had said he could go to the Granger's, so he got up, showered, dressed, then got all his stuff ready and walked downstairs. It was almost nine and he couldn't wait to leave. He looked out the window and saw the Granger's pulling into the driveway. Five minutes early. So that's who Hermione got it from, Harry thought. He grabbed his trunk and ran out the door yelling good-bye to the Dursly's. Mr. Granger moved to help Harry load his trunk into the car, and then they drove away. "Hi Harry," Hermione said. Harry smiled and then cut to the chase, saying," Hi Hermione. You said in your letter that you wanted to tell me something."  
  
"Oh, yes," she said, sounding disappointed, but going on and telling him anyway." Dumbledore sent me this with my perfects badge." She pulled out a small triangle shaped device. "What is it?" Harry asked." I don't know. Dumbledore told me it was from a kid who's an exchange student this year. I wanted to try and 'activate' it with you here. Should we try it?" "Yeah, let's see what this is," Harry said. "Great, we'll do it when we get to my house." After a while they finally arrived at the Granger's house. Harry and Hermione ran up the stairs to Hermione's room and looked at the device. There were small buttons on it, so Harry tried one and then fell back to floor in surprise." Please state the nature of the medical emergency," said the tall, bald man who had suddenly appeared in front of them. The man turned and looked at them." Who are you?" he said." This isn't my sickbay." Hermione spoke first, "Professor Dumbledore sent you to me." "Who? Oh, yes. You must be Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I am Doctor Zimmerman, the EMH from the U.S.S Voyager." "But I thought the EMH from Voyager didn't have a name," Harry said. "What, don't I have the right to choose a name, or does my being a hologram make me unworthy?" "No, of course not. We were just wondering why you chose Zimmerman as your name,"Hermione clarified. "It was the name of my programmer. Now I have orders to give you a full inspection. Please hand me the key." Once he said this Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "What key?" The Doctor looked irritated," The key that was in your envelope." "Oh, yeah," Hermione said as she got up. She walked over to her desk and pulled open a drawer. She dug around inside until she found it. "This thing?"She inquired. The Doc took the "key" and approached the wall. He inserted it into the wall and pushed a few of the buttons on it. The wall shimmered and then dissappeared."A holographic image!"Hermione exclaimed. Inside were a number of Starfleet regulation medical equipment and a few weapons. He laid out all the medical equipment on one of the tables. "I've been workin' on the railroad, all the live long day. I've been workin' on the railroad, just to pass the time away," the doctor sang. Then realizing what he was doing, he said," Sorry about that. Well, anyway, let's get this over with." The Doctor pulled out his tricorder and began scanning Harry. Harry couldn't help but fidget as the scanner ran across his body. "Is this going to hurt?" Hermione giggled and entwined her hand in his." I thought Harry Potter didn't get scared." Harry's mind was racing. She's holding my hand! And she giggled! She never does that! Maybe she does 'like' me! "Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked." Harry?" "Mr. Potter, please calm down. The your pluse rate is elevated." Harry, remembering that the Doctor was still scanning him, snapped out of his trance." Sorry, I was just...uh... thinking." Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder and, trying to sound mean, but failing miserably, said," Don't scare me like that. I was worried about you." She smiled at him and he smiled back weakly. " Kids, lunch is ready!" shouted Hermione's mom. "Come on Harry, let's get some food. Doctor do you want anything?" "I can't eat remember?" the Doctor replied. "Oh, yeah, sorry. We'll be back in a few minutes." "Take your time," the Doctor said smiling.  
  
The two teenagers left and the Doctor walked around whistling. As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot he tapped his combadge. "Doctor to Admiral Baker, your plan worked. And, boy, do I have some information for you on our dear Mr. Potter." 


	4. Hope and Fear

Chapter 4: Hope and Fear  
  
Zach listened to the Doctor's report. "Good work, Doctor. Keep me informed." With that Zach signed off and turned back to his work. This was delicate work, installing a new computer system in a who knew how old of a castle. Suddenly there was a very persistent beeping. He turned around to see the computer console saying that there was an incoming message from the Negh'Var- class ship, I.K.S Vorsoth. "Computer, put message on screen." A small, dirty blond-headed boy appeared on screen. "Hello, Zach," the boy, whose name was Alan, and Zach's cousin said. "What do you want, you twit?" the admiral snapped." Do you realize you've interrupted very important work? DO NOT DO IT AGAIN!" "Sorry, I just wanted to know if I could dock at Starbase 74," Alan said defensively. "Why don't you just ask the admiral in charge of the starbase?"the admiral asked, turning back to his work. "There was no answer."Zach's head wipped around. "No answer, why?" "I don't know, that's why I called you," Alan said. "Permission granted. Go find out what happened." "Cool. If I find people can I attack them with my light saber?" "Only if they are enemies. Now bugger off." The screen went blank. Now maybe I can get some work done, Zach thought. I should never have given him that damn light saber.  
  
*********************  
  
Alan Mohan was a human who'd been given this ship by a Klingon whose life he'd saved. His two cousins Kris and his brother, Brandon, were with him as he beamed down to Starbase 74. What they saw made them throw up. Half- assimilated humans, Borg, and regular Starfleet officers had literally been torn limb from limb. "What happened?" Brandon said, wiping the vomit from his mouth. "A weapon?" Alan asked apprehensively. "No weapon did this, or it would show up on my scans," Kris informed. He had been the only one who didn't get sick. His brother turned to look at him. "Its official, you're not human."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kris screamed at his brother, throwing down his tricorder and rounding on his older brother.  
  
"I'm only stating the facts, wondering why you're not throwing up like the rest of us," Brandon said, more then ready to fight his little brother.  
  
"All right, knock it off. We have to get back to the ship and tell Zach why Admiral Stone wasn't answering," Alan said." Come on." The away team returned to the Vorsoth to inform Zach what had happened. "Hail Admiral Baker," Alan told the communications officer. "Hailing frequencies open," he replied. Zach's face appeared on the screen. "What have you learned?" the admiral asked at once.  
  
"Sir, we have very, very bad news," Alan said. "Well, spit it out boy, I don't have all..." "Sir, all the people on the starbase are dead. It looks like the Borg attempted to assimilate the station but something killed them as well," Alan said quickly, anticipating a harsh reprimand for interrupting the admiral." Killed them? Who and, better question, how? I want answers, Commander." Alan sighed in relief, but then snapped too." I can only answer one of those questions, Admiral, and that's how. They were ripped apart. But as for the who, that's a different story."  
  
"One I want told. Find out what happened and report to me what you've found, when you've found it. Baker out." With that he signed off. Alan sighed, wishing his own cousin would be kinder to him. He shook his head and sat down in his chair. A proxcimety alarm blared in his ear the second he sat down. "What in the hell is going on?" Alan snapped, whirrling around in his chair. "A ship just came out of no where!" Kris shouted. "On screen," was all that Alan had time to shout before the unknown vessel opened fire. The ship that appeared on the viewscreen was huge, much larger then the Romulan D'derix Warbird and almost as large as a Borg Cube. Kris confirmed what Alan had been assuming."It's weapons are like nothing I've every seen before. And if all thier shots are as dammaging as that last one were in big trouble."  
  
"Get us out of here," Alan shouted at his helmsman. A second blast rocked the vessel more vilontley then before. "Engines are down and our sheilds and weapons are offline!" Alan looked at the viewscreen and the ship that had beaten him. "Who the hell are they?"  
  
***************************  
  
Harry woke up in the Granger's guestroom coughing and sneezing. Oh, please don't let me be sick, Harry thought grumpily. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Harry said gruffly. "I thought someone sounded a bit under the weather," said the Doctor, entering the room with his medical equipment.  
  
"It's just a head cold. I think I'll be okay," Harry said, maneuvering to get to the door. He really didn't want to have the doctor hovering around him for a half-hour, poking and prodding him.  
  
"Now, you just wait one minute young man. You are sick and I am a doctor, so please sit down and allow me to find out what ails you," the Doctor said, pushing Harry into a chair and beginning to scan him.  
  
"Doc, please. I really don't feel that bad." I'm getting really good at this lying thing, too. I'm not sure I like it, Harry thought.  
  
"Nonsense. A small cold could explode into a big one."  
  
"Or it could just go away," Harry said irritably. He watched the Doctor scan him, and then close his tricorder. "Mr. Potter, you worry too much. Here take this," the Doctor said, handing Harry a hypospray, while putting another against his neck. Harry felt a slight tingle, then watched as the Doctor took the other hypospray from Harry's hand and repeated the process. "There now, that didn't hurt at all did it?"  
  
Harry was surprised, but didn't have time to say anything because Hermione had appeared." I wondered what was going on in here. Come on Harry, you'll miss breakfast. Oh, and by the way, are you feeling well enough to go Diagon Alley?" she asked this very fast and looked both out of breath and worried when she finished. Harry realized that he was feeling better. "Okay, let's go," he replied. "Great. Let's get some food and then we can go to London. Doctor, would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Why, yes I would like to go. Thank you for asking. I've been a lot of places, but never London..." The Doctor continued to ramble as Harry and Hermione walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. "Good morning, Harry dear," Mrs. Granger greeted as they began to eat.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Granger. How are you this morning?" Harry said remembering Hermione's mom was a dentist. "Oh, please call me Bev. As for how I'm feeling, I'm fine." She smiled, then continued," So, are you two excited about going to Diagon Alley today? I just love going there and chatting with the Weaslys." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of the Weaslys. "Are they going to be there?" "I'm sure they are, and I can hardly wait." Harry tried to look happy, but his attempt failed. Hermione noticed this.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong? You seem rather fidgety." Harry turned to her and nodded, whispering, "I need to talk to you." Hermione looked worried, and turned to her mom. "Mum, may we be excused?" Mrs. Granger looked at her watch. "Sorry, Moine, but we've got to go. You kids have school tomorrow." Harry suddenly remembered that today was August 31st, and they would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Then another thought struck him, "What are we going to do with Doc?" The Doctor sighed and replied, "The exchange student will be expecting me. I'm glad you're taking me someplace were they treat holograms as equals."  
  
"Right, well," said Mr. Granger, who had just walked into the room. "I think we should get going. I just received an owl from Mr. Weasly. He says they are eager to see us." I'll bet, thought Harry glumly as they walked toward the garage, It's going to be a long day.  
  
***********************  
  
Zach was getting tired. The Doctor had just informed him that he was following Harry around Diagon Alley. Apparently, Ron had been ill, and hadn't been able to come. Zach smiled thinking about this as he turned back to his computer. "Computer, bring up data file, Weasly, Ronald." The computer showed an updated picture of Ron and his entire history. He frowned when he read the physiological evaluation. It said Ron was unstable and quick to anger, and perhaps even violent. If Potter does have something going with Hermione, Ron won't be very happy. Maybe it's a good thing Ron wasn't at Diagon Alley. As Zach read on, however, his fears were alleviated slightly.  
  
The report said Ron was almost fanatically loyal to his family and friends. He had put his life on the line for Harry several times. Oh, great! A heroic hothead. This could come to good use if Zach ever needed Ron for something. Zach than read his personal correspondence. Most of it was idle gossip and irrelevant information. When he's not around Potter, this kid doesn't have much of a life. Zach decided to then dig into this Ms. Granger's history. Nothing exordinary, except for her spotless record and amazing test scores. There was very little information on her personal life. Finally, there was Potter. Not much of a life until he started Hogwarts. Now it seemed he was in grave danger all the time. This could lead to problems. He might be so determined to stop Voledemort, he could endanger the lives of everyone around him.  
  
"I see you're reading about our Mr. Potter," came Dumbledore's voice. "He appears to be your 'savior'. Unfortunately, he is dangerous even if he's not trying to be," Zach noted, turning to face the Headmaster. The old man only smiled and said, "That's where you come in."  
  
***********************  
  
Delta Quadrant 80,000 light-years from Earth  
  
"WE ARE THE BORG..." A Borg Cube cuts its way quickly towards the opening into fluidic space. "EXSITANCE AS YOU KNOW IT IS OVER." Through the opening come thousands of Species 8472 bioships. "WE WILL ADD YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DESTINCTIVENESS TO OUR OWN." The Borg fire their newly modified torpedoes at the bioships which explode, rocking the cubes. "RESITANCE IS FUTILE." They fire again, but this time the bioships are unaffected. They fire their energy tendrils at the cubes, blowing the them out of the way.  
  
The Borg Cubes immediately fall back to their transwarp hub. Unfortunately, this brings the hub under attack as well. Many of the cubes attempt to escape through the transwarp wormholes, but none make it. The hub explodes in a giant fireball.  
  
*************************  
  
Alpha Quadrant  
  
Several Federation starships converge on one of the transwarp apertures in this quadrant, believing that several Borg vessels were about to come through. Suddenly the hole appearing in subspace ruptured, destroying two ships, damaging five more, and limiting all others to pre-warp speeds. Although the circumstances were desperate, all the Starfleet officers were relieved that no Borg had come through. None of them were aware that a small, badly damaged bioship had got past them, heading: Earth, European continent, United Kingdom, close to a certain school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
